


Расследование Хибари Кея. Продавец из Китайского павильона.

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Character Death, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Это произошло на Всемирной выставке в 18 ** году.По сведениям,полученным мной из надежных источников, некая преступная организация, раскинувшая паутину множества преступных синдикатов по всей Юго-Восточной Азии и частично в странах южной Европы, под видом сырьевой продукции провезла крупную партию наркотического вещества.подражание А.Конан-Дойлю, приключения Шерлока Холмса.





	Расследование Хибари Кея. Продавец из Китайского павильона.

Это произошло на Всемирной выставке в 18 ** году.

 

По сведениям,полученным мной из надежных источников, некая преступная организация, раскинувшая паутину множества преступных синдикатов по всей Юго-Восточной Азии и частично в странах южной Европы, под видом сырьевой продукции провезла крупную партию наркотического вещества.   
Я вел частное расследование внезапного исчезновения некоего лица, важного в своей сфере деятельности, в тесном сотрудничестве с местной полицией. Я уже почти вышел на след целой сети преступных сообществ, занимающихся торговлей оружием, перевозкой контрабандных товаров, вымогательством и в некоторых случаях – похищением людей, с целью шантажа и выкупа их влиятельными родственниками… И вот вершина моего расследования – мне оставалось только найти неоспоримые доказательства правоты моих догадок в целой цепи скрупулезного исследования тайн и хитросплетений преступного мира.   
По дошедшим до меня сведениям, эта преступная организация использовала торговый павильон из Китая для переправки части своих контрабандных товаров.   
\- Что это?  
Сморщенный согбенный в три погибели старик-китаец с реденькой белой бородой только непонимающе закивал головой, когда я указал на ряды разукрашенных статуэток из фарфора.   
Я простукал на выбор несколько изделий, и взвесив на ладони, пришел к выводу, что ничего постороннего в них не может быть заключено. Затем я перешел к осмотру и изучению дальнейших товаров и изделий.   
\- Взгляните, какая изумительной работы шкатулка для сигарет, - прозвучал за моей спиной вкрадчивый мужской баритон. Обернувшись, я увидел перед собой высокого худого мужчину элегантно одетого в европейское платье, с темными, цвета воронового крыла волосами и красивыми правильными чертами лица. Глаза у него были необычные, разного цвета: правый – ярко-синий, а цвет левого все время неуловимо менялся, от светло-коричневого к оттенкам красного.   
Я бесцельно взял предложенную мне вещь и повертел ее в руках. Внутри находилось несколько тонких длинных сигарет. Между тем, мой странный гид неуловимым движением руки в черной перчатке, зажег одну и раскурил, выпуская голубоватые облачка приятного терпкого дыма. Молниеносная догадка озарила мою голову: «Опий! Они переправляют под видом табака опиум или сырье для его изготовления!» Я выхватил из шкатулки одну из тонких длинных трубочек, чтобы осмотреть ее, заметил только монограмму фирмы-изготовителя – переливающиеся легким сиреневым оттенком буквы H и K , как на мою голову сзади обрушился внезапный удар чем-то металлическим и тяжелым...

....

Как странно, мне с самого детства не снились такие красочные и яркие сны.   
Перед моим взором проносились видения пейзажей сказочной красоты, словно иллюстрации из книг о путешествиях в экзотические страны, это были книги, которые я любил читать будучи еще малым ребенком. Мои ноздри щекотал запах цветущей сливы и пряностей, а мой чуткий слух услаждала игра на индийском ситаре и азиатском сямисене. Соблазнительные гейши в красном кимоно медленно проплывали передо мной в ритуальном танце, розовыми лепестками опадала сакура и чьи-то аметистовые глаза холодно смотрели куда-то позади меня, будто не замечая меня самого во плоти.   
\- Не хотите ли еще сигарету? – слышу я чей-то смутно знакомый голос и вижу протянутую мне тонкую палочку в обертке нежно-розового цвета. Пахнет сандалом и розовым маслом.  
Какая ирония судьбы - я охотился за поставщиками опия и в конце концов, сам пристрастился к этому зелью...  
\- Как ты, Хаято? - до меня доносится чей-то встревоженный голос. - Наконец-то я тебя отыскала среди нищих бродяг и обитателей наркотических притонов.  
«Это моя сестра, Бьянки» - понимаю каким-то внутренним чутьем. Я одновременно нахожусь в царстве своих видений в то время, как мое материальное тело находится в палате для тяжелых больных в городском госпитале. В какой-то момент я вижу свою сестру усыпанной россыпью белых роз, застывших на поверхности озера цвета красного вина и артериальной крови. Это кошмарный сон или все-таки жестокая реальность, с которой я никак не хочу смириться?  
Я пытаюсь достучаться до моего заказчика, поручившего мне то, нераскрытое мною расследование.   
Опиумные поставки с табачной мануфактуры.  
"Разыщите того продавца из Китайского павильона!" - беспрестанно пытаюсь докричаться до начальников местной полиции.   
"Тот человек с красным глазом как-то связан с табачной фабрикой!"  
До меня смутно доносятся чьи-то сожалеющие слова: «Бедняга тронулся умом после провала с расследованием и трагического случая, произошедшего с его сестрой.»  
Я хочу закричать, опровергнуть эти жестокие слова, доказать, что мое расследование не зашло в тупик, что я напал на след хорошо организованной банды из Юго-Восточной Азии… Перед моими глазами вспыхивает надпись на внутренней стороне шкатулки с сигаретами.   
« Проверьте изготовителя табачных изделий или фирму с названием Hibari Kyoya» - пытаюсь донести до моих посетителей последнюю полученную мной информацию. Тщетно. По моему настоянию они разыскивают фирмы или владельцев с таким именем, единственным носителем этого древнего родового имени является некая богатая семья из Японии. Последний отпрыск этой знатной фамилии недавно закончил полицейскую школу и работает инспектором в одной из удаленных провинций на севере страны. Он никак не может быть причастным к моему расследованию.  
\- Хибари Кея, он стоит во главе этой преступной банды... - постоянно повторяю про себя это имя. Откуда появилось это имя в моей голове?   
\- Это внушил тебе я, - слышится в моем мозгу знакомый насмешливый голос. В памяти отчетливо проступает силуэт мужчины из китайского павильона, того самого, с глазами разного цвета.  
\- Рокудо Мукуро, - церемонно раскланивается он стоя передо мной, в моем полусне-полугаллюциногенном видении.- У тебя есть какое-нибудь последнее желание?  
\- Я хочу знать кто такой Хибари и при чем здесь его семья.  
\- Не при чем, я просто использовал название этой фирмы, как прикрытие, - ответ следует незамедлительно и конец бесконечному безумию наступает быстро.- Впрочем, ему я говорил, что ты одержим жаждой славы и пытаешься опорочить честь одного из самых благородных и древних кланов Японии. Что ты сговорился с его конкурентами и распространяешь заведомо ложную информацию, что ты выдавал внедренных в преступные организации полицейских итальянским мафиозным семействам и одновременно работал на некоторых членов правительства... Говорят, что семья Хибари Кея назначила награду за твою голову.   
\- Вот оно что, но зачем?  
\- Вы слишком достойные соперники, чтобы я попытался играть с вами в открытую.  
\- Надеюсь, Хибари повезет немного больше, и он все-таки доберется до тебя, Рокудо Мукуро...  
\- Сигарету?  
\- Пожалуй...  
Мой демонический убийца с легким поклоном, словно вышколенный дворецкий, подает мне зажженную сигарету и я облегченно выдыхаю отравленный дымом воздух   
\- Я все-таки довел это расследование до конца...  
\- Да, мой господин, - в последний раз соглашается мой собеседник и меня больше ничего здесь не держит.

…

\- Он отравился опием, - констатирует печальный конец одного из самых блестящих частных детективов помощник самого многообещающего инспектора полиции Гонконга.- Как жаль, в свое время он был самым выдающимся криминалистом, и он был еще так молод.   
Этот помощник - высокий европеец с черными, отливающими темно-синим цветом волосами.  
Он носит пенсне в изящной серебристой оправе, и если приглядеться внимательнее, у него необычные глаза - значительно различающиеся по цвету.  
\- Вы его знали лично?   
\- Нет.   
\- Я тоже, но я участвовал в охране павильона своей страны на одной из Всемирных выставок. Впрочем, тогда я был тайным агентом и работал в преступной банде под прикрытием.  
\- Вы могли бы там встретиться, когда он вел расследование своего последнего дела.  
Эти двое мужчин - старший инспектор Хибари Кея, японец по национальности и его коллега, осматривали квартиру неизвестного мужчины, найденного мертвым в своей съемной квартире. Его обнаружила на третий день соседка - неразговорчивая и мало что знавшая с своем соседе продавщица зелени с материковой части Китая. Только спустя некоторое время была установлена подлинная личность умершего. Это был знаменитый в прошлом частный детектив, сыщик с международной славой и известностью, который после совершенного на него нападения на Всемирной выставке, долго не мог оправиться от тяжелых увечий, страдал сильными головными болями и был вынужден принимать ежедневно изрядную дозу морфия.  
В конце концов, след его затерялся среди бесконечных съемных квартир в самых мрачных кварталах и трущобах азиатских мегаполисов.   
\- Он был экспертом в области исследований табачного пепла и был большим ценителем сигарет, - цитирует факты из личного досье покойника помощник инспектора со странным именем Хром Докуро. – Не хотите ли попробовать один из редких сортов сигарет из его коллекции?   
Европеец достает с верхней полки какую-то шкатулку и перчаткой аккуратно стирает с верхней крышки пыль.  
\- Я не курю, - холодно отворачивается от своего нового, несколько недель назад откомандированного под его личную опеку, напарника Кея и брезгливо осматривает остальные приспособления для курения в изобилии разбросанные посреди кипы бумаг, научно-популярных журналов и музыкальных нот: кальян, трубки, курительные палочки, ножи для обрезания сигар…  
\- Что это за запах? – Кажется, что-то все-таки заинтересовало невозмутимого азиата в захламленной квартире бывшей звезды мирового сыска. - Он почему-то кажется мне смутно знакомым.  
\- О, наш постоялец был родом из очень знатной семьи в Италии. До несчастного инцидента с нападением он был известным франтом и, если верить слухам, был очень красив собой. Как правило, он шил себе одежду на заказ и также, на заказ, для него изготовляли персональный мужской одеколон, названный его именем. Попробуйте, запоминающийся запах, не так ли? здесь остался едва начатый флакон.  
\- Вам не кажется, что под туалетной водой могло скрываться нечто другое? Пожалуй, возьму этот образец для тщательного изучения в лаборатории. А вы, сделайте опись всех находящихся в квартире вещей и позаботьтесь о том, чтобы их передали родственникам покойного.   
Хибари Кея долго изучал единственную выцветшую фотографию детектива, найденную среди пожелтевших от времени газетных вырезок и статей. У него был явно обескураженный и недоумевающий вид, словно он что-то настойчиво и безуспешно пытался вспомнить.  
\- А какого цвета были глаза у этого, Гокудеры Хаято? 

23.01.2013

**Author's Note:**

> Коротко - Гокудера частный сыщик, в процессе расследования поставок опия, был отравлен и подобно Шерлоку пристрастился к наркотику. Потом он попал в лечебницу для душевнобольных, затем скончался от повторного отравления (передозировки). В ходе расследования он несколько раз пересекается с неким китайским японцем Хибари Кеей.  
> Хибари, будучи инспектором полиции Гонконга расследует смерть неизвестного европейца. Кто-то все время сопровождает их расследование и тонко сталкиает друг с другом.


End file.
